


Secret

by darkmus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Many Happy Returns gave me lots of Anderson feels  
> Sorry (not sorry?)

"You're in love with John," said Anderson. "It's obvious, even to me," he finished snidely.

Sherlock's eyes flickered with an emotion Anderson couldn't place before turning anxious.

"You mustn't tell him," Sherlock said fiercely. There was a hint of something else.

Desperation.

"It will ruin everything if John knows."

Anderson swallowed bitterly.

"I know a little something about keeping secrets. I--" he began, but changed his mind. Sherlock didn't need to know, especially not now.

"I will keep it a secret."


End file.
